kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Summertime Sadness
"Summertime Sadness" is a song by American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey from her second studio album, Born to Die. It was released on June 22, 2012 byInterscope Records as its third single in Austria and Germany and the fourth single in Switzerland. Charting across Europe, the single reached the top ten in Austria, Bulgaria, Germany, Greece, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. In the spring of 2013, "Summertime Sadness" became a number-one hit in Poland and Ukraine. Trap andhouse remixes of "Summertime Sadness" helped Del Rey break into the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart. There, it became a modest hit and marked Del Rey's first foray into the chart. On the accompanied Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart, the single gave Del Rey her first US number-one single in August 2013. Earlier in 2012, the song also managed to become a rock hit in the US. In the summer of 2013, a remixed version of the track by Cedric Gervais was released to American contemporary hit radio and helped the single become a sleeper hit, debuting it at 72 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and becoming the highest charting single of her career in that country with a peak of 6. Switzerland and Austria gave "Summertime Sadness" a gold certification; it reached platinum status in Germany and became a top forty year-end hit. The record also reached number 4 in the UK Singles Chart. It joined BBC Radio 1's and BBC Radio 2's playlists. Gervais' remixed version won a 2014 Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical. Music Video A music video for the trip hop song features two lovers, one played by Jaime King and the other played by Lana Del Rey. As the storyline progresses, one of the lovers commit suicide by jumping from perilous heights The music video for "Summertime Sadness" was filmed in April and May 2012. It was directed by Kyle Newman and Spencer Susser. Newman's wife, actress Jaime King, stars alongside with Lana Del Rey in the video, which tells the sad love story of two women, one of whom ends her life. King said about the video that, "It's about not being able to live without the one you love, friend or lover, it doesn't matter, that's whatever you want it to be." The music video opens with the clouds parting, during which a female voice is heard speaking through a phone call, telling her lover, "Remember, i'll always love you, bye.", then it shows Lana Del Rey's character singing the opening verse before jumping off a cliff overlooking a waterfall. The video traces's the woman's relationship spliced together though film bits -- much like the effects used in her earlier efforts -- and foggy scenes of the lovers pouting and glancing seductively over their shoulders. The final sixty seconds of the video features both of the grief stricken lover falling in slow motion off of a bridge and a cliff overlooking a waterfall, suicidal after realizing the irreparability of their relationship. "I just wanted you to know," Del Rey intones as she tumbles slowly into the abyss below, "That baby you were the best." Cinematography was handled primarily by King's husband, Kyle Newman. The video gained success on video-hosting website, YouTube, and circulated through social media websites such as Facebook and Twitter. In general, critics lauded the artistry of the single's music video, comparing it to Instagram. The musical arrangement was composed by Del Rey's long-time collaborators Emile Haynie and Rick Nowels, with Nowels and Del Rey writing the lyrics. Lyrics Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got my red dress on tonight Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big beauty queen style High heels off, I'm feeling alive Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore (1, 2, 3, 4) Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore (1, 2, 3, 4) Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I think I'll miss you forever Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky Later's better than never Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive) I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Image Gallery SummertimeSadnessOfficial.png Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Music Collaborations